Hitomi Shizuki
|-|Hitomi= |-|Nightmare Hitomi (Mid-Transformation)= Summary Best friend to Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki, Hitomi is one of the few teenage girls in the Puella Magi Verse to not become a magical girl. Despite her miniscule presence in the main series, Hitomi has been considered important enough to be Homura Akemi's protection circle as shown in Oriko Magica (Although this could be because it is revealed she has potential feelings of affection towards Homura, as shown in Portable), and plays a large role in Sayaka Miki's fall to despair. She also comes back in Rebellion as a Nightmare. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 7-B Name: Hitomi Shizuki, Nightmare. Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 13-14 Classification: Human | Nightmare created by Homura Akemi's subconscious Powers and Abilities: None Notable | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Flight, Reality Warping and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Heavily warped the city, created several pocket realities in it too), Transmutation (Can use its Reality Warping to transform entire buildings into cotton), Electricity Manipulation (Was able to shut down the electricity of the False Mitakihara City), Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Summoning (She can make familiars form from the shadows and water of a city), Weapon Creation (Can fire and create Homing Attack bear projectiles and explosive pillows), Body Control (Has two massive hands that float alongside her), possibly Magic or Curse Manipulation (Is either using something similar to a Magical Girl or Witch as a power source) Attack Potency: Human level | City level (Manipulated False Mitakihara City extensively, formed a massive barrier surrounding it as well) Speed: Average Human | Massively Hypersonic (Capable of interacting with the Puella Magi, but still blitzed by characters such as Kyoko Sakura and Sayaka Miki) Lifting Strength: Average Human | At least Peak Human (The hands that Nightmare uses are easily the size of teenagers such as Mami Tomoe. Picked itself up mid-air after being blasted by a magical shockwave.) Striking Strength: Average Human | Likely City Class Durability: Human level | Likely Planet level (Was completely undamaged by Mami Tomoe and Madoka Kaname's combined attack, instead only being blasted far away. Seems to be hard to defeat using conventional methods, given both times the Nightmare has been defeated, it required some form of ritual.) Stamina: Average Human | Unknown (Never showed signs of tiring, despite being chased by several different Puella Magi.) Range: Melee Range | Several kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average (Described to be able to learn a lot in official media. Described as 'gifted' and capable of multitasking, as she attends several extracurricular classes and still maintains consistent grades.) | Child-like (Entertained by trivial things, even when there is a possible danger in front of it) Weaknesses: None Notable | The transformation can be reversed through a form of ritual or kindness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tummy Punch: First shown in the main series when Hitomi was possessed as a reactive hit against someone's stomach, however, in Portable, it showcases Hitomi doing the same thing again against Sayaka when they were fighting over Kyosuke's affections. Key: Human | Nightmare Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Tier 7 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls